Sweet Little Baby
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: Jay Joy is a retire assassin that trying to live a normal life but sadly that was throw out the window when she one day finds an alien baby. Too bad for being normal.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Little Baby

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

"_Mommy!"_

_I see a little boy cover in blood and I saw the lifeless mismatch eyes. I roar in rage and I hear evil laughter. I see people and I run at them. They had guns and I was running at them blindly, someone large pushes me away and I hear roar of pain. Man was on top of me but he was dead and he was cover in bullet holes. Tears steams fall from my eyes. I roar when the people grab and force me into a chair. I was strap down and I struggle to get out. People in lab coats came at me. Needles in hand and I roar when they point it into me. _

"_Jay!"_

I snap up in bed with a gasp, I was panting madly and I place a hand on my chest to try to stop my beating heart. I growl as I hear that damn annoying alarm clock, I snarl as I slam my hand down on the alarm clock, at the same time I break it into a dozen little pieces. I sigh before I rub my face to get rid of the sleepiness out of my eyes. What does these dream mean, I always keep having them! I don't even know the people in my dreams. Every time that I try to figure out what my dream mean, I will always end up with a head ache.

I sigh as I decide to get out of bed and get ready for the day. I took a long cold shower, had a good breakfast and I clean around my apartment before I was out the door. Today I had a day off from work and I decide to hike in the mountains. I work at a local shop where it sells TVs or computers and fixes them. I only fix the items because I'm not a people person.

The town I live in was a small and nice little place, good people where everyone knows you. A good cover up for me because I am far from a good person. I am actually a retire assassin for this secret part of the U.S government, basically we're the ugly part of the U.S. I decide to quiet because my boss was an asshole. He tries to make me his lover and if he doesn't get what he wants then he throws a tantrum. Then the way I was living, I will live in a tiny room and I'll be stuck there for days until my next mission. Yeah I didn't like to be cage like some animal. Well I'm actually part animal, it thanks to my parents.

My parents were head of a group that try to make mutant super soldiers. When my mother was pregnant with me, I was one of these test subjects. I manage to survive the tests and I became a white tiger/human hybrid. I have very few traits showing that I'm part tiger for some realize but I do have the attitude of a tiger, I have the claws, the abilities, fangs and the eye sight of a tiger. Another trait will be whenever I am anger; my eyes will shift to deadly red tiger eyes.

I was known as the most deadly, soulless and mystery assassin there ever was, they'll call me the Devil's shadow, The Fallen Angel or The Angel of Death. I'm not the person anymore, I just want to live my life as a normal person and get the chance that I never have. I'm Jay Joy, a 38 year old woman who lives alone and live in a happy small town. Got a part time job, loves to sleep and eat, go hiking on day off. Normal life as possible it can get.

I was rocking climbing in the hot sun and I growl as I hate hot weather. Although I like the great outdoors and when I reach the top of this mountain everything will be worth it. I reach the top and I take a deep breath when a cold breeze blows on me. I look around the eye could see and it was nothing but desert. Another reason why I came to Nevada was to the hot weather and the small happy town was because everyone I knew knows I hate happy towns and that I hate with a passion hot weather. I needed to cover my tracks and this was the only way.

Suddenly there was a loud scream like roar that snap me out of my thoughts. I jump into a fighting stand and I had my hand gun ready to shoot. The sound was coming from a distance and I was curious what could a being make those sounds. The closer I got to the sound, the louder it gotten and to me it sounded to be in some kind of pain.

Finally arrive where the sound was it loudest and I cover my gasp at what I was seeing. A very large being with a human shape lay on the ground. I could tell it was a female because of the fact of the two big lumps on her chest and the little life that was coming out from down there. This is the first time I had seen a alien before, I seen them a dozen of time in the secret labs that I sometimes had to guard.

I stood a distance because what I know is that when a female give birth they are very protective of their young. Another fact was that this alien woman was three times my size, I was a very short woman but no one every say that to my face…unless they have a death wish. Anyway, this alien woman will rip me apart easily and that I really don't want to be in a fight.

I was going to turn away let the woman be with her newly child when I stop when the child was crying. The woman towered over the baby before she turns away from it, my eyes widen in shock of this and my inter tiger want to jump out and attack her. I take a deep breath to calm down. I watch the woman walk away and I watch her until she was completely gone.

I walk out of the bushes and I put my gun away. I made my way towards the slivering and crying baby. I knelt down to stare at the crying brat and it crying was making my ears hurt. I snap up to my feet when I suddenly hear what sounds to be some kind of ship. I look into the sky to see what looks to be a alien ship, it disappear but I saw a shimmer of light as it fly away.

I look down to my feet when I saw the baby blindly grab my leg. I knelt down to it and I gentle place a hand on its back and I felt that it was very cold. I took off my t-shirt and I began to clean the baby of the aftermath of his birth. I grab a towel out of my bag and wrap it around the baby. I bring him close to my chest where I began to gently purr at him. Peacefully he fall asleep and quiet return.

I look at the sleep alien baby and I notice that he was tiny compare to human babies. Is this normal, should I be worry? Then he was a pinky white, he was very soft and smooth at the touch. Yet I saw his mother was huge, her skin look rough, her skin was a lizard dark pattern. Should I be worry? What the hell I am thinking!? I'm not thinking of taking in this brat! I don't know anything about babies especially alien brats!

I hear a yawn and I look down to see the baby open his eyes, they were a bright green. He look at me sleepily before he nuzzle into my chest and fall back to sleep. I smile at the kid; he was kind of cute in a alien way. I knew I couldn't turn my back on this kid and leave him all by himself. I don't know how to take care of a kid but if I leave him out here, the government will find him. I know that the government will do and I growl at the thought.

I decide to just turn home with the kid in arms. For now on, this baby will be my son and I'll protect him anything. Too bad for being normal because it just went flying through the window but screw being normal, I was never normal to begin with anyway. I sigh as I look at the sleeping alien baby.

"Jay Joy, this is your new start in life as a mother," I said to myself, "For better or for worst."

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Little Baby

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

It was a peaceful ride back to my house but when we arrive, he started crying. I try to calm him down by purring to him but he still cry. I try everything I can too calm him down but it was only non-stop crying. My ears were hurting from all this crying and I'm close to tears. I'm pacing back and forth in my living room while I gently bonce the kid on my shoulder. Oh please make it stop, my ears can't take it any much longer!

"Come on kid, please stop and calm down," I beg. Great I'm starting to lose it because, Jay Joy never begs for anything. The kid kept crying his head off and I feel like my ears going to bleed from all these loud noises. "I had faced a whole army and won yet I can't even stop a kid from crying!"

"**Diving into something without knowing is very stupid."**

My eyes widen when I suddenly hear something but it sounded like a growl with a distance echo. "Who the hell is there," I growl, "Show yourself now or else!"

"**Threating yourself, crazy and suicidal, you truly had reached the deep end."**

I couldn't concentrate where the voice was coming from with the kid crying his eyes out. I growl in frustration as I couldn't locate the voice nor can my other scents can't detect the person. It as if the voice wasn't here at all!

"**I am here but I'm much closer than you think."**

I snarl. "Who are you!?" I snarl.

"**I am the tiger live within your blood and soul."**

"What?" I said, "What are you talking about!?"

"***sigh* Here I thought you were smart, I been with you since they inject you with tiger DNA."**

"How come I never hear you before?" I ask, great I'm going insane; I'm talking back the voice in my head.

"**Because I had to maintain the strong energy of the tiger's DNA, without me the tiger's DNA will had killed you."**

"But aren't you the tiger, you just say it yourself?" I said.

"**It's half true; you had a very strong soul so in order for the soul to protect itself from an unfair death. It broke half of its soul in order to control the tiger's energy. However your human emotions corrupted the tiger's instinct and maintaining order between the two took lots of energy." **

"And you decided to show yourself, why?" I ask.

"**You're having a hard time caring for the cub."**

"No I'm not!" I snarl.

"**Really, then what's wrong with the cub."**

"He likes crying!" I shouted. Or maybe he just is crying to just annoy the crap out of me.

"**He's not crying to annoy you, he's crying because he is hungry."**

"How will you know?"

"**My instincts say so and from the sounds from the cub's cry he's hungry."**

I flinch as the kid's crying somehow seem to get louder. I growl as I rush my way to the kitchen, I look for anything to give to the kid but I wasn't sure what. "What do you give a hungry baby!?" I shouted.

"**It funny how you can hack into anything, nearly use any weapons, fool the emery with ease and yet you can't feed a cub."** I growl as I can hear her chuckle.

"You're not helping!" I snarl.

"**You're helpless, well since you don't have bottles or milk, you going to have to breast feed the cub."**

"Are you serious?! I can't do that, I never had brats and I'm old!" I shouted.

"**Every female are able to product milk no matter how old, it when the breasts product more milk is when the cub latch on. However the cub will have to suck for a while because the plug blocks the ducts to prevent bacteria from entering and causing an infection or else you'll end up with cancer. The cub only needs to unplug that passage and you'll be producing milk for the cub."**

"Why me!" I shouted.

"**Suck it up, you wanted to become the cub's mother and this is one of your many motherly tasks."**

I growl in annoyances, I storm into the living room and I sat down on the sofa. I sigh as I set the kid to the side so I can take my shirt and bra off. I can't believe I'm doing this! I pick up the kid and guide his mouth near my breast. I flinch when he latch on and I shiver at the very odd feeling. I take a deep breathe to ease my nerves and I look down at the kid. He was latching hard and it was hurting my breast.

"**Get used to it as it's going to take a while."**

"Shut up," I growl. I decide to watch a little bit of TV to get my mind of the brat. I can't even think of the many things that are just waiting for me. I hope I don't regret adopting this brat.

It was awhile before I notice that the kid wasn't latching on too hard. I look at the kid as he look peacefully feeding, my eye soften at the kid. **"Is that what you're going to be calling the cub, kid?"**

I growl. "I couldn't think of a name for the brat," I said.

"**Well are you going to name him?"**

I sigh as I was never good with names, so thinking of a name at the top of my head. "Alex, the kid's name is Alex," I said.

"**Alex, that's what you're going to name the cub a human name?"**

"Oh and you have a better name?" I said. I smirk when she didn't say anything back, "That's what I thought."

I look down when I suddenly felt Alex let go and he gave a small yawn. With my shirt wipe the milk off his mouth before I wipe the rest off of my breast. I put Alex over my shoulder and started patting his back. I had seen other mothers pat their children's back after they fed them. I suddenly hear a small burp and I couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

I bring Alex up to my face, "There are you happy now?" I ask, I give in a small smile as Alex gave a small cute yawn.

I got up from the sofa and walk into my bed room, I set Alex on the bed and I put on a shirt along with short shorts. I stretch my arms out with a big yawn. I turn back to the bed, I curl under the blankets and I place Alex on my chest. I sigh as I rub his back while I gently purr at him. Alex purr as well and I watch as he slowly fall into a peaceful sleep.

I will have fall to sleep because I love sleeping and it was a long day with Alex. Sadly I had to order a few things on the internet for Alex before I can go to sleep. I gently set Alex on a big pillow and I grab my lap top.

I started off by buying anything to take care of Alex while getting a few tips of taking care of babies. When that was out of the bed, I started hacking into the government's top secret files. Any trances, any clues or anything that can connect with Alex's species.

It turn out that Alex's species been around for a long time on Earth, hunting humans skinning them and taking their heads. I saw many pictures of them and reports from different countries of evil demons or the devil's hunter. The government calls them Predators for the way how they hunted us like we were game or how that these Predators had never been caught before because they will kill themselves by using a bomb so they won't be catch from the government. Talk about going out with a big bang, however the government had been able to get a few of the Predator's weapons.

I sigh as there really wasn't a lot to explain who these creatures really are but just reports from witnesses. I yawn tiredly before I close my lap top and put away. There wasn't anything to give me a head up or warning in raising Alex. Basically I'm just going in blind by rising Alex as my son.

I turn to look at him as he is sleeping peacefully, suddenly something flash before my eyes. I saw myself smiling brightly and I was younger, somewhere in my teen years. I saw that I was lying in bed while watching a peacefully sleeping baby. I blink and I saw I am staring at Alex.

I look away from him and instead stare at the ceiling. What is with these random flash backs? I never had done any of those memories. I growl as these memories were only giving me a headache. "What do these memories mean?"

"**Indeed these random memories are odd as I can't remember any of these memories."**

"I just want them to go away, they're only giving me headaches and getting on my nerves," I said, "But there nothing I can do."

I yawn loudly and my eyes felt heavy, I sigh before very slowly fall asleep.

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Little Baby

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

Three days had gone by since I adopted a baby alien, so far it was nothing but hell. All through the night and day, that brat will cry for food, to be clean or cry anything. It driving me insane and I miss sleeping; I'm at my wit's end. I only had this brat for three day and I want to scream. The tiger in my head wasn't helping at all but annoying the crap out of me and point at every wrong thing I do for the kid. A few times I will try to sleep through the brat's crying but the tiger will bug me until I wake up and take care of the kid.

Currently, I am in the bathroom as I just step out of the shower and Alex lay sleeping in the other room. I look into the mirror and I notice the bags under my eyes. Lucky for me I have blond hair so the white hair won't be noticeable. I sigh as I stare at myself, I stare at my mismatch eyes, and left eye is gold while the right is a forest green. I had seen things that no one should ever see and I went through many things that will make a person go insane. I guess I'm insane because I have a voice inside my head.

I step out of the bathroom and I change into fresh new clothes. I turn to look at my bed, Alex lay sleeping peacefully. I gently pick him up and I gave him a small hug. Despite him being a pain at times, these moments at the only things that make me keep him around longer. The kid doesn't anything and he only doing what a baby does best. However when he like this, calm and sleeping, he's a cute baby.

I suddenly hear a knock at my door; I scowl before I gently since Alex on the bed. I close the bedroom door on my way out and I open the front door. I am greeted by a deliver man, he smiles at me and I narrow my eyes as he looks at me as if I were a piece of meat.

"Hey-"

"Set the boxes inside and let me sign what I need to sign," I said before he can say anything. I stood at the door and I watch the man set boxes after boxes in my apartment. When he was finish I push him outside and slam the door on him.

"**The cub needs a male in his life."**

"Really? Tell me when a guy comes around and willing to be a father to an alien."

"**I am serious, Jay. The cub needs a male in his life."**

"I'm able to be both his mother and father, so shut up and let me raise my kid." She stay quiet and I move on to unbox everything.

I took everything out of the boxes and I set them where they should be while I build whatever needs to be built. It only took me 2 hours before I am finish and Alex lay sleeping in his crib. I went into the kitchen and I notice that I am low on food supplies. Crap I need to make a trip to the market but I can't leave Alex alone. I going to have to bring him with me, it a huge risk but I need the food.

I made sure Alex is ok and wouldn't cry while I am in the market. I grab a baby pouch and I gentle place Alex inside, I place a blanket over him and I make he is cover while at the same time he is able to breathe. I don't normally pray but I gave a small prayer that everything goes well before I walk out the door. I got into my pick-up truck and I drove it to the market.

When I got there I park the truck close the market as possible and I grab a chart before I enter the market. I know that this town has women that go crazy when they see babies especially the older women. Meaning I avoid everyone that is in the market and I grab everything that I need that will last me for the month. Everything is going well, I avoid everyone and Alex stay quiet. I had everything and I am ready to pay…crap I forgot about the cash register.

There no way around this, I walk into the line and I set my items while the person scans them. Everything going well so far, Alex hasn't cry and no one seem to take notice. "Is that your child?" Crap! Spoke too so.

I turn to the elder woman who tries to see Alex; I give her a fake smile. "Yes ma'am my pride and joy, my newly son."

"Oh what's his name? May I see him?"

"His name is Alex but I just put him down for a nap and he's a very light sleeper. It's not easy for me to get him to fall asleep."

"But I just want to take a little peek of the sweetie, please," she beg.

"Sorry ma'am."

"Alright deer," she said disappointment. You're not going to fool me easily old hag, she want me to feel guilty and give her what she wants. I turn to the person and wait for my total.

"That will be $50.45 ma'am" she said. I gave her a 100 dollar bill and she gave me my change. I reach for my bags but instead a young man picks them up. He smiles at me. "Please ma'am let me take them for you."

"You don't have to."

"But I want too beside your hands are full."

It will be useless to argue with him and I'm too tired. "Fine."

"Lend the way, ma'am."

I walk towards my truck with the man at my heels. I open the back doors and he set the bags in the back seat. He smiles at. "Have a nice day."

"You too." I watch him leave before I climb into my truck. I sigh in relief. Once I get home I'll be at peace.

I quickly head back to my apartment, I set Alex in his crib and I put the baby pouch away. I put the food supplies away. I sat down on the sofa, I just went to the market and I'm tired. I guess because my sleeping pattern is all wrong.

Suddenly I hear Alex crying, I sigh as I stood up and check to see what the problem is this time. I look down in the crib and I watch as Alex wiggles around. He cries while trashing his legs and arms around. I reach down for him and I gently purr to him. "Relax kid, I'm here."

I lay down on the bed with Alex on my chest. He settles down and he nuzzles into my chest and gave a small yawn. I couldn't help but to smile a little. I gasp in shock when Alex suddenly opens his eyes for the first time; I saw that he has deep golden eyes that just seem to just glow. I watch him as he looks around his surroundings with curiosity. So his eyes settle on me and I could guess that he gave me a smile.

Just looking into this kid's eyes, I knew I am wrap around this kid's little finger. I smile as he yawn and I gentle rub his back and he slowly falls asleep. I watch him sleep for a moment before I fall asleep myself.

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Little Baby

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

It had been months since I adopt an alien baby as my son, he's a good kid but cries none stop. He'll cry for food, a diaper change or just cry to be hold. I won't be surprise if Alex turns out to be a mamma's boy. What I hate the most is not being able to sleep. I love sleeping and I wish I could sleep like a bear through winter but ever since I adopted Alex. I have been lacking hours of sleep. I had been a walking zombie for the past few months.

However through the months, Alex grown a lot until he was the size of a toddler and he even gotten heavier. He not even a year old and yet he already huge, I imagine how huge he going to be when he fully grown. I might need to move to a bigger house.

Right now I am sleeping but I am having an odd dream. About the same man lion and that baby cub. I can't figure it out and it's driving me insane. They're familiar but I never seen them before so how can they be familiar? Ugh in the end it just gives me a big headache.

Suddenly I felt what feels to be a tiny hand on my face and I open my eyes to see Alex. My eyes widen before I snap up in bed to stare at him in shock. "How the hell did you get here?"

He didn't reply of course but instead tries to curl next to me and nuzzle my side like a cat. How did he get? He was inside his crib sleeping? I turn to say crib and my eyes widen in surprise to see claw marks on the wooden crib. I turn to Alex and I look closely at his hand and I saw barely noticeable claws. I have a feeling that as he get older these claws will get longer. Alex whines as he tries to curl next to me.

I sigh as I couldn't do anything about it. I pull Alex under the blankets and I wrap my arms around him. He purrs as he nuzzles under my chins. I roll my eyes before I purr back. Can't beat them join them. I yawn before I fall back to sleep.

I growl as I wake up to Alex's crying again, judging by his crying he's hungry. I sigh as sit up in bed and pull my shirt up to let him latch up. Instead however, I shout in pain and I push him away. I ignore Alex's crying as I ran into the bathroom. I look over my breast and I hiss at the bite mark. It's enough to break the skin and drip some blood. I grab a towel and wipe the blood off before I return to the bedroom. Alex stops crying and lay there whimpering as he looks at me.

I groan as I face palm when I saw that Alex has actually grown teeth. Meaning I have to get solid food for Alex but I don't have a clue what is good or bad for him. After all I don't want him to get sick from eating something bad.

Alex whine and whimper, reminding me that he's hungry. I sigh as I pick him and walk towards the kitchen. I put him on the table while I look into the refrigerator to find anything for Alex to eat. I saw a pound of meat and I pull it out. Maybe he can have some of this?

I turn to Alex and I gasp as I nearly drop the meat. Alex sat on the table and he is eating the fruits that were place on the table. He's eating a peach and he looks like he enjoys it. However I remember the seed in the center of the fruit. I took the fruit away from him and he cries in protest. I pull the seed out and throw it into the trash before I gave it back to Alex. He gladly resume to eating the fruit while I cook the meat.

While I was cooking, Alex ate other fruits like apples, bananas, grapes and oranges but I saw that he love the peaches. When the meat was finish, I pick up Alex and walk into the living room. Alex look oddly at the meat but when he smell it he try to reach for it. However I pull it further away from him. "Patients Alex, I'll give you the food. I don't want you to choke."

Alex whines until I gave him a slice of meat. He looks at while holding it, he look up at me. "What didn't you want it a few seconds ago?"

He look at the meat unsure, I side before I grab the meat from him. He watches me as I eat it. "It's good, so try it."

I gave him another slice of meat but this time he ate it without a second thought. I chuckle as he whines for more. "Kid you got to learn patients."

We share between the meat until it was all gone, at the moment Alex lay sleeping on my side while I have an arm over him. I sigh as I couldn't help but to chuckle. "To ever think that one of the most world's deadliest assassin will be brought down to her knees by a baby."

I yawn tiredly as I lay my head back and fall asleep myself again. Hopefully until the next day but since when did things I want go my way? Oh that right, never.

I shot out of bed with a hand gun in hand when I suddenly hear a loud crash. Wait a second? How did I get in bed? Wasn't I sleeping on the sofa? Ugh never mind, I walk into the living room and my eyes widen in shock. My living room became chaos, claw marks everywhere and everything look like it was bitten alive. I glare at the only person who could done this, Alex is chewing on the table's leg. I knew that those damn teeth were going to be nothing but trouble.

My eye twitches as I glare at Alex but when he looks at me with his innocent eyes. He giggle and my heart soften. I sigh as my burning rage was gone. I was going to pick him but instead I notice a bag of flower on top of the table and the top part of the bag is ripped open. the further that Alex chew on the table, the table shake and the bag of flower kept shaking until it fell off the table. The flower fell all over Alex and all over the floor. Alex sneeze and try to shake the flower off of him, he looks at me with a confuse look.

I chuckle before I walk over to him, I bend down to his level and I look at how much a mess Alex is. I sigh as I look at the chaos that surround all made by an alien baby. "Aren't you a little devil, what a mess," I said.

He only giggles before he nuzzles against my leg like a cat. I snatch behind his head and he start purring loudly, I'll laugh if his leg start twitching. I chuckle as I pick him up and getting flower all over my shirt.

"You're a mess," I chuckle, "You're lucky that you're cute."

I walk into the bathroom and I start the bath, I add the bubbles. Suddenly I realize that this will be Alex's first bath, since he was too small and too young to take a real bath. I got him clean was by giving me a sponge bath.

I touch the water, making sure that the water is warm enough. When it is warm enough, I pick up Alex and gentle set him in the tub. I watch him as he sat in the water, he look confuse as he stare at the water. He raise a hand and move it down on the water, it made a small splash. He raises his hand again and slams his hand down on the water. It made an even bigger splash. He gave me a look of awe before he'd start laughing as he starts splashing with both of his hands.

I chuckle before I grab a bottom of body wash and gentle wash Alex's body. he play in the water while I wash his body but when I start washing his head he began to purr. He relax against my hands and he look like he is starting to fall asleep. Sadly I pull away and I chuckle at the look on Alex's face. I grab a large cup and pour water all over Alex.

I pick up Alex from the tub and wrap a towel around him. I dye him off while walking into the bedroom and I set him on his bed. I turn onto the TV and set it on the cartoon. I left Alex watching TV while I walk into the living room. I begin cleaning the mess that Alex's left behind, I fix a few things but the ones that were beyond fixable, I throw them out and order new ones online.

I walk back into the bedroom but I notice that the TV channel change. Instead of cartoons I saw that it is on Animal Planet and it is showing salt water crocodiles. I notice the awe look on Alex's face as he watch it. Well as long he is busy; I grab a box that is under my bed and walk back into the living room and into the kitchen. I throw whatever is in the box onto the table, it whatever that my boss gave me to fix. I told him to deliver anything that needs fixing and I'll deliver it back once its fix.

When I was finish, I join Alex in the bedroom and watch TV with him for the rest of the day until I fell asleep.

_**Review **_


End file.
